


Mirai vs Tatsumi

by MegaWallflower



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Comedy, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Relationship Advice, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29529924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaWallflower/pseuds/MegaWallflower
Summary: Tatsumi puts some relationship advice from Guy to use.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Sarutobi Mirai, Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sarutobi Mirai/Tatsumi (Naruto), Tatsumi (Naruto) & Maito Gai | Might Guy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Mirai vs Tatsumi

“Mirai-san!”

Mirai looked up from the map on the table in time to see their newest tagalong stumble into the room with an excited expression on her face. “Tatsumi-chan?” Mirai fumbled with her pencils and dropped them on the desk so she could quickly stand up to greet Tatsumi. Kakashi, sprawled beside her on the table and still pouring over the map routes they were discussing, caught the pencils as they rolled off the table. “What’s wrong?” Mirai asked urgently, already imagining the worst.

Tatsumi fidgeted and laughed self-consciously, glancing back at the door a few times. She took a deep breath and looked Mirai in the eyes, renewed the courage and vigor she had run into the room with. “Fight me!” she exclaimed.

Mirai blinked. Kakashi choked on air behind her in what almost sounded like a laugh. “Fight you?”

Tatsumi grinned and nodded. She rocked back and forth on her heels, clearly in a playful mood. “I challenge you to a fight, Mirai-san!”

Mirai cocked an eyebrow and craned her neck to look behind Tatsumi. As expected, Guy-sensei was waiting at the door, not-so-subtly peeking in, holding up a thumb in encouragement. When he caught Mirai staring at him, he smiled nonchalantly and waved a hand, pretending not to be paying attention.

Mirai made a face. She knew how much Guy liked to encourage people, but if Tatsumi wanted to spar, she’d be better off fighting Kakashi or Guy—people who were used to fighting much weaker people and knew the art of holding back.

Letting out a sigh for whatever plan Guy had schemed up, Mirai offered Tatsumi an apologetic smile and answered, “I don’t know what Guy-sensei said, but I’ve never sparred with a civilian before. I really don’t want to hurt you.”

“Maa… It’ll be fine,” Kakashi cut in. “Don’t worry so much.”

Mirai frowned and looked down at him.

Kakashi leaned on his desk, maps and documents pushed aside, tilting his head and crinkling his eyes in a sign of either curiosity or amusement. He shot a glance and a fond smile at the person still peeking in at the door, then looked back to Mirai. “I’ll referee. If it looks like it’ll be dangerous for her, I’ll step in.” With a shrug, Kakashi added, “I’m pretty experienced with that sort of thing.”

Mirai folded her arms over her chest, frown deepening. “Yeah, but I’m not experienced with it at all.”

“—Please, Mirai-san?”

Both of them (all three, technically) turned their attention back to Tatsumi as she asked again, “Please fight me?”

“…Alright,” Mirai relented. It was so much easier to argue with her former hokage than it was to disappoint this girl. Kakashi and Guy didn’t even try to hide the impish grins on their faces, but at least they kept any comments they had to themselves as Tatsumi beamed.

Mirai stepped away from the table, and Tatsumi followed her to a more open space in the room. “Really? You’ll fight me?”

“Sure. I’ll go easy on you,” Mirai said sportingly, getting into a defensive stance with a playful smile. Eyes narrowing, the muscles in her wrist tightened as Mirai clenched her hands into fists. “I’ll even let you start! Hit me with your best shot, Tatsumi! Don’t be afraid to put all your power into it!”

With another nod, Tatsumi took a few steps to close the distance between them. Her steps weren’t silent and her form wasn’t particularly quick or agile, but Mirai stood still and let her approach. Tatsumi grasped Mirai’s fist in her hands, pulling it slowly towards her face.

Mirai suppressed her shinobi reflex to counter by leveraging her into a flip or pulling her into a chokehold as Tatsumi made her move. It was surprising easy, since Tatsumi seemed absolutely incapable of exuding bloodlust. Mirai half expected Tatsumi to try to bite her. It was an easy, desperate attack that a lot of beginners would try. Mirai wondered if she was trying to bend her wrist back, but there was almost no pressure in her hold.

Slowly, Tatsumi brought Mirai’s hand up to her lips toothlessly, lips pursed shut.

Mirai liked to consider herself adaptable and ready to fight in any situation, but she found that she could only watch dumbly, as if this were something happening to someone else. She noted faintly that her hands were trembling just a bit. The feeling of Tatsumi’s warm breath on the back of hand made Mirai jolt in apprehension.

While Mirai was still trying to figure out what kind of grapple or maneuver or mind game Tatsumi was trying to pull, Tatsumi lifted Mirai’s hand the final few centimeters to her lips and turned them slightly, pressing a gentle kiss against each knuckle in turn. Locks of her long, orange hair spilled over her shoulders and brushed against Mirai’s hand and forearm, tickling the skin.

Tatsumi’s weak, soft hands that Mirai couldn’t imagine ever holding a kunai squeezed her fist tightly as Tatsumi brought her head back up. She smiled a small smile. Her lips twitched like she was trying not to giggle. Her eyes softened as they studied Mirai’s.

Immediately, Mirai ears exploded in red. She fruitlessly tried to keep her expressions under control, but her eyes widened at the gesture.

Suddenly weak in the knees, Mirai plopped back down onto the floor in staggered surprise, gawking up at Tatsumi’s self-assured smile.

Kakashi intervened just in time before Mirai could open her mouth and made a fool of herself by stuttering out a bunch of sounds and zero coherent thoughts. “—That’s enough. Mirai’s down.” He chuckled under his breath before he continued, holding up a hand, “The winner of this match is Tatsumi.”

Tatsumi’s grinned brightened. “A—Ahaha, looks like I won! That’s one to zero!” She declared, clearly trying to project a Guy-like sense of pride in both voice and posture. She dropped Mirai’s hand and sprinted out of the room with a giggle.

"Nicely done, Tatsumi! I think that deserves a high five," Guy said, holding both his hands up in the air.

Tatsumi slapped his hands, bouncing with giddy laughter. “I did it!”

“I couldn’t have done it better myself, young Tatsumi!”

Kakashi’s chuckles turned to loud, unabashed laughter.

Mirai blinked a few times, processing what just happened, ears still burning red.

Kakashi placed a hand on Mirai’s shoulder and gave her a knowing smile. “Congrats.”


End file.
